A new life?
by margoblurm
Summary: Ed and Al had returned to Amestrie. The brothers are now 17 and 16 years old, and they have their bodies back. They don't need anything else, right? So, what if Roy and Riza think they need a parental guidance? Not Yaoi-Contains Spanking! Don't like, read
1. A new life?

**This story takes place after the movie: Ed and Al had returned to ****Amestrie****. In my story they are 17 and 16 years old, and they have their bodies back.**

The general Mustang was looking at his beautiful fiancée. Her long blond hair was tied up in her traditional barrette. He'd asked her to marry him just fore days ago... Riza Hawkeye was the sun in his life.

The lovers were both looking at Maria Hugues, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Scieszka. They were the first persons to know theirs plans for the future. In fact, it wasn't just about the wedding...

- "You want to WHAT?" Breda exclaimed.

- "You're just kidding, huh bosses?" Havoc said.

Maria and Fuery looked quite enchanted by the news:

- "I think this is just what they need!" Maria said for them both.

- "To answer your questions: no we aren't "kidding", and yes we decide to adopt the Elric brothers." Mustang said, grinning.

The team stared at the couple. They did know that Roy and Riza were the right parental figures for the teens... But, it was the ELRIC BROTHERS they were talking about.

- "Do they know? And where are they anyway? Scieszka asked.

- "Oh, they are playing outside... And please let us announce the adoption. I don't want them to freak out." Riza answered.

Meanwhile, in font of HQ, the brothers were playing on the sidewalk - God knows how many times Riza had warned them about the read's dangers - at "who-is-the-most-talented-alchemist-ever". And for the first time in years, Alphonse was winning the competition... And it wasn't to Ed's taste!

- "I say, it was a bad idea to ad a "design" criteria in the judgement!" Edward said, annoyed.

- "Don't be silly brother! You know I'm good... Even better than you are now shorty!" Alphonse laughed.

But before Al could go further, Ed had pin him to the floor:

- "What have you done to my brother, impostor!" He cried. " He would never talk to me like that!"

- "I'm your brother, ya stupid shrimp!" Al laughed. "And I love teasing you!"

- "I'll show you what a "small" guy can do!" Ed replied, grinning.

They were now rolling over, trying to take advantage on each other. Before they knew it, they were fighting... On the road, right in front of a car! Ed and Al just had time to see the driver's face - completely stunned - before they found themselves carried away by a giant stone hand! It's a very surprised Alex Armstrong who put them back on the pavement. The major had put on his silver gloves to save the brothers.

- "Thanks!" Ed exclaimed, "We could have die!"

- "Huh, brother? If the car didn't kill us, Riza will!" Alphonse said, pointing at the group coming in their direction.

Before they could even move, both Riza and Roy were holding them in a tight embrace.

- "You all right?" The couple asked.

- "Yes I think, isn't it brother?" Al said, surprised by their worried voices.

- "Huh, huh..." Ed nodded.

He looked quite exasperated and begun to struggle in Mustang's arms, but the result wasn't what he had expected. In fact, Roy glanced quickly at Riza, who just nodded before she went thanking Armstrong. Meanwhile, Mustang had grabbed the boys by their upper arms and was dragging them into the building.

A few minutes later, Riza came back in the office and fined the boys standing uncomfortably in front of Roy.

- "I convinced our friends to give us time with the boys." She said to her fiancé.

When her eyes met the brother's ones, the Elric gulped uneasily.

- "So," she said in a low and dangerous ton, "would you please explain your immature actions?"

- "We already did!" Edward responded, angrily. "I was saying to Mustang that we were playing, that's all!... It's not a big deal! I had time to react and save my brother!"

- "And when Ed answered this to the General, he threatened to spank us!" Alphonse concluded with a scared voice.

In fact, he was literally hiding behind his "big" brother. This last comment must have frightened him.

- "Edward, you did NOT react in time," Mustang said, "without Armstrong you could have been killed!"

- "That's right." Riza continued, "We perfectly heard what you said to Alex."

Ed grunted. He remembered his fear when the car had nearly rolled over them.

- "B-brother? I think they're right..." Al whispered, "General Mustang said..."

- "General Mustang, General Mustang," Ed cut, "General Bastard, yes!"

Before he could react, he fined his ear firmly pinch by a very POed Mustang.

- "Riza, my love, could you please take care of Alphonse while I deal with Edward?" Roy asked, the anger rising in his voice.

- "Sure..."

She grabbed the embarrassed Alphonse by his hood and led him to a chair. Mustang and Hawkeye both sat and lead the boys across their waiting laps.

- "HEY!"

- "What are you..."

The concert of yelling was soon interrupted by a series of sharp smacks. Both boys had jumped when the hands had met their poor bottom.

If Alphonse was accepting the punishment, it wasn't Ed's case. The little teen was literally fighting and shouting on Mustang's lap. But nothing seems to work. The general had him pined and was smacking his rear end with force and regularity.

As soon as Alphonse began to cry, Riza stopped spanking him. She took him in her arms and get out the office.

To Mustang dismay, Edward wasn't ready to accept the lesson. In fact, trying to bite his leg was Ed's new target. Now really piss off, Roy unbelted Edward's pants and took them down on the kid's knees. Then he proceeded to spank the boxer's clad rear in front of him.

- "AIE! OOWWW! What you think you're doing, freak?" Ed yelled.

- "I'm spanking you because you are an irresponsible, immature, and bad-tempered child." Roy explained, quite calmly.

- "Eh! I'm not a child! OUCH!"

- "Yes you are, Edward. And it's time you listen to the adults. You and your brother could have been killed today! This incident would have never happened if you'd listen to Riza's advices.

Tears were now falling quietly on Edward's cheeks. It wasn't really because of the pain, but more because of his realisation that their stupidity could have kill them both. He was Al's big brother… It was his responsibility to protect him. And the worst was that peoples seem to care, so they couldn't disappoint them.

- "I'm sorry…"

Ed had spoke slowly, his voice trembling with emotion.

- "I'm sorry to make you worried…"

And before knowing it, Ed fined himself in a strong embrace. Mustang had fixed his pants and was now whispering some comforting words. Ed began to cry much loudly, releasing all his fears. When the boy was calm again, Roy put him back on his feet.

- "I'm sorry." The poor teen repeated. He was looking at the floor, and the General could see he was embarrassed.

- "It's all forgot now," Roy replied, lifting the boy's chin, "but please, don't make me worried like that again."

Edward looked at Mustang with confusion, but the General was now smiling softly.

- "I think I'll remember not to make you worried ever again!" The kid spat, rubbing his sore bottom.

Seeing Ed's putting face, Roy's smile grew bigger and he said:

- "We're going to join Riza and Alphonse… There is something we need to discuss together.

TBC

**Ah, ah! Don't do promises if you can't keep it, Edward!**

**I hope you'd liked this first part!**

**Please, review!**


	2. Adoption?

**And here is the chapter 2!**

In the other room, Alphonse looked worryingly at the door.

- "Why Brother and the General aren't coming back?" He asked.

- "Your brother is quite a handful, you know?" Riza said, smiling softly. "I don't think he can recognize his faults as simply as you do."

Just when she finished her sentence, the door opened. Roy gave her a comforting look, while Ed walk directly to his sibling:

- "Al! You all right?"

- "Sure bro! What about you?" Al said.

At this statement, Ed blushed and nodded. Al could see he didn't want to talk about it. Behind them, someone cleared his throat. The Elric brothers turned to look at the adults.

- "Oh! You wanted to tell us something, right?" Ed asked. Then he thought: " It's strange… Roy and Riza look… Embarrassed!"

- "Well…" Roy started, "In fact, Riza and I…"

- "Are getting married!" the lovers said in unison.

- "WHAT?"

- "Oh! That's nice!"

- "All right boys, calm down… There is more!" Riza smiled. Those answers showed so much their different personalities.

- "Edward," Roy began, "you want to be removed from the military, isn't it?

- "Hum, yes, that's true."

- "And you're both underage…" Roy continued.

- "That's also true." Ed said. He didn't know where Mustang was leading him…

- "So, the two of you will go in an orphanage until you are 21." Mustang finished.

A big silence came in respond. Both boys stared at the couple, open-mouthed. They obviously never thought about it.

Then, Riza said, smiling: "This is why we decided to adopt you."

- "Really? You would really do that?"

This had been spoken softly. The youngest Elric was now looking at them with hope, a smile growing on his lips.

- "Eh! Wait a minute, Al! I've never said I'll agree with the whole idea!" Ed said, angrily. "I don't give a damn about laws. We can take care of ourselves, like we always did!"

- "But bro…"

- "Edward, I don't think you have a choice in the matter…" Riza began.

- "FUCK OFF!" Ed screamed. "Think what you want, I don't care!"

Riza was stunned. But Roy wasn't. He grabbed the boy's upper arm, and landed four stinging swats on his already sore bottom. Ed yelped at each smacks and try to pull away from Mustang. But the general didn't let go. He bent to Ed's level.

- "Apologize, NOW!" He shouted, pointing at Hawkeye.

Edward gulped and nodded quickly, before he said:

- "I-I'm sorry Riza."

- "Don't worry about it, Ed. I forgive you." She replied.

Then Roy let go of Ed's arm. The little one looked at the floor while he rubbed his bum.

-"In case you're wondering, we talk about our project to your aunt Pinako." Roy said. "And she agreed with us."

- "In fact, she said it was better for you to stay in Central. And she thought that a parental guidance would do some good to you." Riza added.

The kids nodded in agreement. Ed sighed and said: "Could you let us some days to think about it?"

Roy and Riza seem happy that Ed tried to think about the adoption, so they quickly accepted his suggestion.

……………………………………………………………………………………

When they returned to their dorm, the brothers both lay down on the beds. They stayed silent for a long time before Ed said:

- "We're leaving."

- "W-what?"

- "I'll take you away from those peoples."

**Wow! What a reaction, Ed! And how Al is going to take this?**

**Please review!**


	3. away!

**Ch 3**

**ARRGG! I'm sorry! I didn't have the time to update… I'll hope you'll forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! Aha! You didn't guess?**

- "We are leaving! As far as we can!" Edward said.

- "But Brother? And the adoption?" Al asked.

- "We don't need that crap, Al." Ed replied. "We already know how to live by ourselves."

Edward began to prepare his suitcase. He was grabbing everything he could – it wasn't much – for him and Alphonse.

The youngest looked at him blankly. Then, the look darkened. It was easy to see the determination in Al's eyes.

- "You know what?" He confidently said. "I'm not going!"

Ed was stunned. For the first time of his life, Al had said "no" to him. It was his turn to look blankly at his brother.

- "But Al…"

- "No, I won't leave! For the first time in years, we have the opportunity to regain a new family. So, please, just give them a chance, they deserve it."

- "They deserve it, you say? They beat us, Al! They didn't have the right!"

Al gave him a look, and said:

- "Sincerely bro! Are you nuts? This wasn't a beating, they gave us a few smacks on the butt, that's all! And personally, it will make me think twice before doing something so stupid. So please, brother, if you want my happiness, let's try this new experience."

Edward looked at his pleading sibling, and saw hope in his eyes.

- "All right… You won." Ed said.

And without another word, Ed lay down on his bed. A few minutes later, a light snore filled the room. Alphonse sighed and went finally to sleep.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

In the middle of the night, the dormitory door opened, revealing a stressed Edward. The "small" figure moved quickly in the shadows and disappeared in the dark.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Alphonse opened his eyes. It was morning and brilliant white light was coming through the windows. But something wasn't right. Al could sense it. All becomes clear when he found a letter on Ed's empty bed. Frightened, Al opened it and began to read.

................................................................................................................................................................................

A few minutes later, a frantic and barely dressed Al was standing in the general's office. The boy slammed a paper on the desk of a very surprised Roy Mustang.

- "Al? You know I hate paperwork, don't you? He tried to joke.

But when he saw the urgency painted on Al's face, he quickly grabbed the letter and began to read it aloud.

_" Dear Al,_

_First, I'm sorry. I know you wanted a new life, and I'm sorry to say that I'm not ready. I'm a coward! For the first time in years, I'm completely terrorized by the future. I don't want anything to change. But I can understand: you want a bit of happiness and a new home. So please, my dear Alphonse, enjoy this opportunity and don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_I love you, little brother._

_Edward "_

Mustang looked at Alphonse. Some tears were now rolling on the boy's cheeks.

- "Stupid brother!" He said, "How could he imagine that I would have a happy life without him?"

Riza took the crying boy in her arms, rocking him gently. The general got up and said to his subordinates:

- "Stop what you were doing, we're going to look for Ed! Riza, Havoc, Breda, with me; Fuery you stay here with Al and cover us up!"

- "Yes Sir!"

- "WHAT?" Al's face passed from sadness to anger. "I want to go with you! Ed's MY brother!"

- "No Al." Mustang said, as he knelt down in front of the youngest Elric. "I need you to stay here. Ed has to understand that we are his new family as well."

- "But…"

- "Al, listen!" Riza continued, "What would Ed think if he saw you with us? He will think that you forced us to search for him! He needs to know that he is part of our family. He needs to see that we care enough to go after him!"

Al stared at them a bit, then let out a sigh:

- "Ok…"

- "Beside, I thin you need to cool off a little before you see him, Al." Mustang said, chuckling. "Otherwise, I think you'll skin him alive!"

It was Al's turn to chuckle:

- "Yeah, I think you're right…"

- "All right everybody! Let's go!" The general shouted, standing up.

**There! I hope you liked it!**

**Maybe I'll update faster if you send some reviews! ****Niark****, ****niark****!**


	4. found!

**Ch 4**

**And one chapter, one! (Finally!)**

**I don't own ****FMA****! ^^**

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The « Mustang team » was now heading to the train station in a military car. All the member had agree that the boy must want to run fare away before they could put a hand on him. The problem was: Edward was pretty a good "hide-and-seek" player.

Arriving to the station, Roy and Riza reached the desk, and woke the lady sleeping behind it.

-"W-what?" She said, as she emerged from her sleep.

-"Excuse us, Madam, but we are looking for somebody. Riza said, stepping in front of Roy. She could feel that her future husband was too angry to speak politely. "It's a blond boy, with golden eyes and a red coat."

-"Oh you know, I've seen plenty of boys this morning and I have no memory of faces." Her voice was shaking. The presence of four distressed soldiers must have frightened her.

-"I'm sure you remember him all right, Madam. He is travelling all by himself and his language is quite… insulting!" Riza added.

-"Ah… Him. Now I remember! This ungrateful little brat nearly knocks my head against my desk when I ask him: "Aren't you too young to travel by yourself, sweetheart?" And such a bad language for a child…"

And seeing hope on the soldiers face, she added:

-"He took a ticket for Youswell."

All colours were now drained out of Riza's face.

-"R-Roy? Youswell is the last stop before Xing!" She said, gripping her fiancé's arm. "We won't make it in time!"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Roy had rarely seen her so utterly chocked before.

-"Hum, hum?" The toad like lady said to attract their attention, "Your little boy run away, didn't he?"

Roy simply nodded at her. She seemed quite interested and touched by their story.

-"You don't have to worry madam!" She said to Riza. "I'll take care of this tiny problem! His train took off ten minutes ago, and I can call the next station to delay its departure. Just get in your car and ride strait to the east.

-"Thank you so much, madam!" Riza cried, as she grabbed Roy's arm and headed up to the military car.

While they drove, Roy took the occasion to talk a bit with his fiancée. He really wanted to see if she was ok after her outburst in the station.

-"Oh, don't worry love. It was all an act." She replied. "Didn't you see? Our uniforms terrified that woman. I wanted to touch her, so she would help us."

-"But you weren't worried about Ed? Mustang asked, remembering his own fear.

-"Indeed. But I would go to Xing or even Drackma to find Ed."

Roy sighed, relieved.

-"There is the Riza I know." He said, kissing her.

Three gasps were heard from the front sit.

-"Huh, Bosses? We are reaching the place." Havoc warned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

'Ten minutes already that this stupid train stopped!' Ed thought.

Our fuming little guy was ready to start one of his infamous tantrum when a movement drawn his attention. A large group of ticket inspectors was heading to the locomotive.

-"Maybe they've got a problem with the engine," The boy muttered for himself, "I can be some help."

He got up and headed out of his coach.

-"There he is!" Someone yelled.

Ed looked in the direction, and realized that soldiers were also on the quay. The boy shivered when he recognized Mustang and his 'personal army'. Before he could register what he was doing, he was running as fast as he could. He runs, zigzagging between peoples, and going into some unknown streets.

'I'm dead meat! No! My butt is dead meat!' He thought.

-"ED! STOP!" A female voice cried… Lieutenant Hawkeye!

He heard more voices yelling his name. He continued to run until he arrived in a dead end.

-"OH, FU…!"

Ed turned around. The Mustang Team was blocking the street, and Mustang himself was walking slowly to him.

-"Edward?" The general said gently. "You don't have to worry, son. We just want to discus the situation before you do something you could regret."

-"Son? I-I'm not your son!" Ed lisped loudly.

-"I know Ed. But could you please come back with us? Alphonse is worried sick about you, you know."

Ed quickly analyzed the situation. He could easily defeat the others, but Mustang –the flame alchemist- was way stronger. Ed known he just had one solution. He quickly clapped his hands together and applied them on the five-meter high wall behind him. A bright blue light escaped from his hands. It took him six seconds in total, to open the wall, walk on the other side and rebuilt it. Then he began to run again… until he bumped into somebody.

Riza looked down at him, her gun pointed at his chest. Slowly, she lowered her weapon. Edward was stunned: he'd never seen Riza shows some compassion. The boy was so shocked that he didn't hear the wall being broken behind him. He was brought back to reality when two strong arms lifted him up.

Mustang was now trying to hold the impetuous child. Ed was kicking and screaming so wildly that the general had to yelled:

-"EDWARD! Stop it or I'll smack you right here!"

Ed just stopped his squirming and looked around him. The kid felt his cheeks reddened at the childish punishment. The din had attracted peoples and all were now staring in his direction.

-"Good!" Mustang continued, seeing that Ed was calming himself. Then he turned to his subordinates and future wife. "Could you let us talk in private?"

Everybody nodded and began to leave. Roy, always holding Ed, sat himself on a bench. He sat the boy right against him and looked at him in the eyes.

-"Y-you're not s-spanking me?" Ed stuttered. He had expected to be turn over Mustang's knee for a very painful experience.

-"No Ed, not now. And don't say you weren't expected it!"

At this statement, Ed kept his gaze on the floor.

-"Maybe…" Ed said, "In fact, I was hoping you'll never find me."

-"Ed, I think we talked yesterday, didn't we? Did you really think we could just let you go like that? We care too much!"

Then, and only then, Ed began to feel very stupid and childish. He was rejecting the only persons who were showing him affection. His brother, Riza and even Mustang were trying to construct something he didn't have in years: a family. Roy saw the sad look on the boy's face. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the small frame. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

-You said you weren't gonna spank me now." Ed said, sighing. "So, when will you do it?"

Roy looked at him, surprised, and replied:

-"We will see at bedtime…"

-"Alright, I…" Ed reluctantly said.

He suddenly stopped in mid sentence and looked up at Mustang.

-"Wait! You said 'bedtime'! We're going to live in your house, starting tonight? And… wait a minute… I don't have a bedtime! You Colonel Bastard!" He finished yelling.

-"You know Ed, if I were you I would stop being disrespectful. Otherwise, you could find yourself over my lap for some painful smacks. To answer your question, yes you will stay with Riza and I." Roy said quite calmly. "And at last, you do have a bedtime, because you are grounded."

Ed was now looking like a fish out of water. He tried to say something and finally spoke quietly:

-"How should I call you, then? Because I don't think that 'Colonel Bastard' is really respectful."

-" 'Roy'! I think it's a good start." Roy answered without hesitation.

-"Ok…"

They both got up and began to follow the other soldiers. Soon Riza joined them. Without any warning, Edward pulled her into a great hug. First, she looked stuns, but she did hug him back.

-"I've never understood that you cared for me before today." Ed said, while he relaxed in her embrace. "I've seen it when you decided not to shoot me."

Riza replied by holding the boy tighter. When she finally let go of him, Mustang gave her a small kiss on the lips.

-"So, you didn't shoot him? You wouldn't even do the same with me! You show favouritism!" He said with humour.

-"Don't be jealous love. You perfectly know that a mother can't shoot her child. The husband however…" She said cheekily.

-"Yeah, right…" Mustang sighed.

-"Hum. Can we go now? I really want to see Al." A small asked.

The two adults looked at their young charge.

-"Of course we are!" They said together. They both put an arm around Edward's shoulders and walked him to their car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................

Alphonse was running. He was tired of waiting, so he just went after his brother by himself. He finally reached HQ's entrance. He quickly looked behind to see if he was followed… and bumped into somebody. He leafed his head up, ready to apologize, until he recognized Mustang.

-"Alphonse? What are you doing alone?"

-"I-I… hum…"

-"Oh let him be, Boss! I'm sure he saw us coming and wanted to see his brother. Isn't it Al?" Havoc said.

-"Y-Yeah, yes, that's it! Exactly!" Alphonse replied, trying to sound convincing. "So, where is Ed?"

Edward went out of the soldier's group and quickly hugged his little brother. He knew something was off with Al, but he'd preferred to keep his thought for himself.

-"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you Al!" He said, as he holds his brother tightly.

-"It's ok… but please, give a chance to this family." Al whispered in Ed's ear.

-"Sure, bro…"

-"All right, now we can all head back to the office." Mustang instructed.

-"I think I'll wait in your car!" Alphonse quickly cut off.

All stared at the boy like he had gone crazy.

-"Don't be silly Alphonse. It's not even 1 PM. I think we all need to talk over a nice lunch, so you come with us." Roy said, as he scooped a struggling Al up in his arms.

They finally reached the office door, opened it… To reveal Fuery completely tied up to his desk chair.

As he saw them, the small man yelled:

-"Quick, you must find Alphonse! He is gone!"

TBC

**I hope you ****liked**** it! And again, I'm sorry for both my English and my lateness!**

**Please review… Même en français ****si****vous****voulez****! (even in French, if you want to!) ^^**


End file.
